The disclosure relates to a hydraulic assembly for actuating a force-operated setting unit in a motor vehicle.
Hydraulic assemblies of are known for different applications, for example for actuating locking couplings in differential drives, or for connecting an optionally drivable driving axle of a motor vehicle.
From WO 2005/063542 A1 there is known a hydraulic system in a motor vehicle, having a primary hydraulic circuit and a secondary hydraulic circuit connected thereto. The primary hydraulic circuit comprises a pump for actuating a primary setting cylinder, i.e. a brake cylinder. The secondary hydraulic circuit comprises a secondary setting cylinder which acts on a friction coupling in the driveline of a motor vehicle.
DE 103 49 030 A1 shows a hydraulic axial setting device with a pump for actuating a multi-plate coupling. There is provided a common source of oil for actuating the multi-plate coupling and for cooling and lubricating the multi-plate coupling. The pump is provided in the form of a planetary rotor pump which is driven via an electric motor.
Document GB 889 344 proposes a hydraulic system for a motor vehicle, which comprises a front pump for driving a hydraulic torque converter and a rear pump for occasions when the vehicle is pushed. The rear pump is provided in the form of a piston pump which cooperates with a cam of an output shaft. By rotating the cam, the piston is moved up and down in order to convey fluid into the hydraulic system. When the front pump is stationary, for instance when the motor vehicle engine has been switched off, with the vehicle being pushed, fluid is conveyed by the rear pump. In this way, the rear pump serves as a starting aid for the engine when the vehicle is being pushed.